In digital broadcasting, IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), VOD (Video On Demand), or the like, there are a large number of information programs each of which deals with travel information, gourmet information, or shopping information. To allow a user to visit the spot introduced in the information program after the broadcasting of the information program, the name of the spot or how to access the spot is introduced in the information program or in the website of the program.
In recent years, a mobile terminal equipped with a GPS (Global Positioning System) function, such as a mobile phone, has become prevalent.
For example, in the navigation device shown in Patent Literature 1, a spot corresponding to the center of a user's daily activity range is used as a reference spot. When the current location is in an area at an extremely short distance from the reference spot, no landmark figure is displayed. When the current location is in an area at a short distance from the reference spot, only the landmark figures of spots related to people's daily lives are displayed. When the current location is in an area at a middle distance from the reference spot, only the landmark figures of spots related to people's daily lives and leisure are displayed. When the current location is outside the area at the middle distance from the reference spot, only the landmark figures of spots related to people's daily lives, leisure, and lodging facilities are displayed.
A mobile terminal equipped with a GPS function provides a service which allows a user to specify an intended category or search condition and search for a spot present near the current location.
By using such a service, the user can perform a search to see whether or not the spot introduced in a program is present near the current location.
When the user remembers the name of the spot or the title of the program that has introduced the spot, such a service is effective. However, when the user has forgotten the name of the spot or the title of the program that has introduced the spot, the user cannot search for the spot.
There may be the case where, when the user viewed or listened to the program, he felt a desire to visit the spot introduced in the program but, as time advanced, the user forgot the desire he felt. In that case, even when the user passes by the spot introduced in the program, he is unable to visit the spot.